Cure Peach
|-|Love Monozono= |-|Cure Peach= |-|Cure Angel= Summary Love Monozono is the main protagonist of Fresh Pretty Cure! She's an extremely emotional and upbeat girl with a difficulty in studying and a passion for dancing due to her admiration of the dancing idols, Trinity. Upon visiting the concert of the aforementioned dancers, one of the members of Labyrinth attacked with monster called Nakewameke. In a desperate attempt in protecting Trinity's lead dancer, Miyuki, Love's power have awakened, enabling her to transform into the symbol of love, Cure Peach. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 7-A | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Love Monozono, Cure Peach Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Energy Projection, Aura, Accelerated Development | All previous abilities into a higher degree, Flight and Empathic Manipulation | Same base abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Fought and destroyed a Sorewatase around this size) | Mountain level+ (Fought Toymajin, who can create an earthquake on this scale with a punch) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: FTL+ (Reacted to and destroyed a Nakewameke's mirror and sources before it's light reached the other Cures) | FTL+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Class M (Pushed back a possessed cruise ship, albeit with great effort) | Class M | Class M (Should be comparable to the Smile and Suite Cures) Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Mountain Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Large Town Class (Tanked solid hits from the Sorewatase) | Mountain level+ | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Cures who also fought Fusion) Stamina: Very high (Can continuously fight even after receiving major injuries) Range: Standard Melee Range, hundreds of meters with energy projection Standard Equipment: Peach Rod, Pink Pickrun Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Love Sunshine: Peach forms a heart symbol with her hands and fires a stream of pink energy from it. * Love Sunshine Fresh: Using her Peach Rod, Peach trace a heart with it, creating a heart-shaped projectile and fire it towards the target. * Triple Fresh: Peach, Berry, and Pine use their respective signature attacks at the same time towards the enemy for a triple attack. * Lucky Clover Grand Finale: A group attack that requires the Clover Box to execute. After Peach calls the power from it, each Cure creates their respective-colored leaf and combines them to create a giant multicolored clover to drop on the target. The foe hit by the attack will be imprisoned in a crystal and then implodes within it. * Loving True Heart: As Cure Angel, Peach creates a large pink heart, which imbues feelings of children's love. Key: Base | Cure Angel | Post All Stars Note: Not to be confused with Princess Peach from the Super Mario Bros franchise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ryo Shimazaki (Mob Psycho 100) Ryo's Profile (Angel Peach was used. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Dancers Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2